<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Character building by Serpent_Fangs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412862">Character building</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs'>Serpent_Fangs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amelie would live in Ikea if she could, But she'll do anything for widow, F/F, Furniture building, IKEA, Shopping, Sombra is so done, Vodka, Widow loves furniture, poor sombra is a long suffering gf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Widowmaker drags Sombra to Ikea.<br/>Sombra hates Ikea.<br/>High speed store chases, swearing and vodka occur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Character building</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just another quick fic which is all I have time for at the moment. <br/>This is mostly dialogue so it's not great but I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I swear to all that is good and holy I am going to kill you if you don’t make a decision soon.”</p><p>Sombra stood there with her arms folded, a scowl stuck on her face as she watched Widowmaker open the drawers of what was probably the seventeenth desk they’d looked at. As their relationship moved forwards they had decided to move in together (more specifically into Widow’s old family mansion) but the place was in need of a revamp so of course they were now spending their Saturday in Ikea.</p><p>Widow had been looking at desks for about two hours now and that was only the third item on their list. Sombra was so ready to kill someone, maybe even herself if this didn’t end soon.</p><p>“Stop whining, it’ll suit my office down to the ground. Although I do worry that it isn’t stable enough.” Amelie said as she gently shook the desk to see how much it wobbled.</p><p>“Stable enough for what!? An earthquake?!” Sombra cried exasperatedly and Widow walked over to her placing a cool hand on her lover’s waist.</p><p>“For when I fuck you on it.” She whispered into her girlfriend’s ear, smiling as the hacker’s cheeks went scarlet with embarrassment. Sombra gave her a little smack on the arm once she’d stopped blushing and told Amelie to get whichever desk she thought was best.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>“Ok Cariño, please tell me we’re nearly done. Don’t forget we’ve got to fit all of this in the car.”</p><p>“But we haven’t even <em>looked </em>at bathroom appliances and I want to get at least one STUVA bookcase!” Amelie exclaimed and Sombra sighed, banging her head on the handle of the shopping trolley.</p><p>“What the hell is a STUVA bookcase?” She asked, rubbing her tired eyes. They had been there since opening hours and it was now well past lunchtime. Sombra was tired and hungry which was never a good combination.</p><p>Widow scoffed at her question like it was a bad joke but when she realised her girlfriend was serious she looked at her bewildered.</p><p>“Did you not read the catalogue I gave you?”</p><p>“Um…no?”</p><p>The assassin sighed and shook her head before turning to the shorter girl with her hands on her hips.</p><p>“That’s going to make it so much harder when you build it. How are you going to know what it’s supposed to look like?”</p><p>Sombra stopped the shopping cart and whipped around to look at the sniper.</p><p>“I have to <strong>BUILD</strong> it?”</p><p>“Yes. I don’t know what you expected, did you think they’d given you a fully built kitchen cabinet?”</p><p>The hacker groaned before grabbing her lovers hand, dragging her and the shopping cart into the nearest elevator and pressing the button for the lowest floor.</p><p>“Wait! Bathroom appliances are on floor three.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘no’? I checked before we got here.”</p><p>“Nope! No bathrooms! We’re done! I’m done, we’re going home!” the Latina cried and Amelie immediately protested, lunging for the button to floor three. Sombra blocked it by standing in front of the panel, it meant that Widow ended up pressed against her which whilst it wasn’t the plan was more than ideal.</p><p>“Hola viuda.” She practically growled into Amelie’s throat hoping it would distract the taller woman and sure enough strong hands landed on her hips which then trailed down to her ass given it an appreciative squeeze. Just as Sombra brought her lips closer to Amelie’s, with the aim to kiss her girlfriend, the elevator doors opened, showing the ground floor (and the exit).</p><p>The hacker saw her chance and pushed Amelie away from her, grabbing the trolley and making a break for it, pushing the heavy cart as hard as she could in an attempt to get to the checkout without Widow getting to her first.</p><p>“Espèce de sournois!” Amelie shouted as she chased after Olivia, who was now at a checkout desk and haphazardly throwing the items onto the conveyor.</p><p>When the sniper finally got to the checkout she wrapped her arms around Sombras stomach and picked her up, swinging her around whilst peppering kisses all over her cheeks. Olivia shrieked and giggled until Widowmaker put her down and helped her move their items through the checkout.</p><p>The guy stood at the till was staring at them with wide eyes but said nothing as they paid for all their furniture and then wheeled everything out into the car park hand in hand and giggling like schoolgirls as they went.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>“I still need to get bathroom appliances. We’ll have to go back.”</p><p>“I am never going back to that Swedish, meatball-smelling, furniture haven of a hellhole! I would rather die.” Sombra cried and  Widowmaker chuckled.</p><p>“That could be arranged.” She stated pretending to line up a rifle to the Latinas skull.</p><p>“Babe not when I’m driving.”</p><p>“You’re right, if I shot you now then we’d veer off the road and I would die as well. A complete waste of life.”</p><p>Sombra briefly took her eyes off the road to look at Widow and she was relieved when she saw her smiling. She could never tell if the sniper was truly joking when she made comments like that.</p><p>“Ok, well I’ll go back with you if you promise to spend no more than two hours there.” Sombra offered and Widow raised her eyebrow.</p><p>“Four hours.”</p><p>“Two and a half.”</p><p>“Three and a half and I’ll buy you any video game you want.” Amelie bartered and she could see her girlfriend contemplating the offer.</p><p>“Three and a half, plus a video game AND I get to pick Fridays takeout for the next four weeks.”</p><p>“Three weeks.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>“Oh for fucks sake!” Sombra yelled as the cabinet she had just built fell apart when she tried to pick it up.</p><p>“You alright Cherie?”</p><p>“This fucking furniture is doing my fucking head in! I’ve been trying to assemble this for five whole hours and it still won’t stay together and none of it fits! I swear to Christ I’m gonna fucking smash something in a minute!”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a no.”</p><p>“We are not buying Ikea furniture ever again.”</p><p>Amelie sat down behind Sombra who was also sat on the floor, and she wrapped her arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek and neck softly as she nuzzled her face into the hackers neck.</p><p>She sank into her lovers embrace and closed her eyes, it was 2am and she was exhausted. Really she just wanted to go to sleep but she had promised Widow that at least one of their new cabinets would be built before they went to sleep and whilst Sombra lied to a lot of people, Widow was not one of them.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to help?” the sniper mumbled softly into the back of her neck.</p><p><em>“No gracias bebita.” </em> She sighed and after pressing a soft kiss to the blue girl’s temple she quickly got up and wandered into the kitchen for a couple of minutes. Upon her return she was holding a clear bottle filled with colourless liquid and as soon as she had sat down she’d unscrewed the cap and took a sip.</p><p>Widows eyes went wide and she reached out, grabbing the bottle out of the Latinas hands.</p><p>“It’ two o’clock in the morning, you’re not drinking Vodka.”</p><p>Sombra whined and if the sniper hadn’t been so tired she would have been turned on but she was exhausted and Amelie had decided that maybe they should go to bed and phone Gabriel in the morning to come and build everything. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.</p><p>With her new plan in mind Amelie scooped a sleepy Sombra into her arms and carried her all the way up to their bedroom before plopping her down on the bed and climbing on next to her. After pulling the covers over the two of them Sombra wrapped herself tightly around Widowmaker and snuggled into her before mumbling “I’m still wearing a bra.”</p><p>“Who gives a fuck…it’s character building.”</p><p>“Yeah…fuck building.”</p><p>“What? Nevermind, just go to sleep <em>mon bel ange</em>.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and as always feel free to leave comments, kudos and feedback! </p><p>Until next time my cinnamon buns!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>